


Dear diary.. (I met her on a ball)

by NoleJean47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Ball, Diary/Journal, F/F, Kara has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoleJean47/pseuds/NoleJean47
Summary: Kara writes in her diary, who she met at a ball.





	Dear diary.. (I met her on a ball)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing something like this. I hope you're gonna like it.
> 
> Please comment whatever you want.

_Dear diary,_

 

_I met her on a ball._

_She was beautiful, gorgeous even._

_She had long, dark brown hair, it looked so soft, almost like silk._

_Her eyes were so beautiful, if you would try to describe them you would do them no right. They were green, sometimes they had a touch blue to them._

_Her jawline was so sharp, you would think you could cut yourself with it._

_Her dress was as beautiful as her. It was dark red, like blood. The colour of the dress matched her lovely lips._

_When we talked, we quickly bonded. We talked and talked and talked.We as well made a bit fun of the other guests on the ball._

_She had such a wonderful, brilliant mind. It would be no wonder when she would have a lot of friends._

_I want to believe that we became close to friends over the ball._

_But do I want to be only her friend?_

_After the ball we had to part our ways and I realised I never found out her name._

_I hope I will see her again._

 

_~Your Kara_


End file.
